redwallroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Salamandastron
Description Salamandastron is a large, extinct volcano on the western shore of Mossflower Woods country. It was described as a "mountain of the fire lizard" in legends, which is what "Salamandastron" literally means. This wonderful place of plenty and nature has also been the site of many, many battles. These legends, as well as the the hope for aid from Bella of Brockhall, Boar the Fighter, led Martin the Warrior on a quest there as told in the tale of Mossflower. Many badgers go questing to Salamandastron, they are often led to it in dreams. Sooner or later, however, almost every male (and in some cases female) badger seems to feel the call to go to Salamandastron, though according to Tribes of Redwall Badgers sons rarely take over after their father. Typically when Badger Lords have children, their offspring run away. It's said that two male badgers usually can never live together. Such cases are Boar the Fighter and Sagaxus. The name is taken from a combination of "salamander", a lizard who was supposed to live in fire, and "astron", which is Latin for the word star. A stone carving of a fire lizard head was located inside the mountain during the times of Boar the Fighter. Boar sometimes lifted this carving to a window opening and lit a fire inside to simulate a dragon spewing fire from its mouth. This trick often frightened and chased away searats from the Western Coast. The mountain is inhabited by a force of hares for the purpose of defending the mountain and the western shores of Mossflower country. While sometimes the force of hares is not great, they make up for smaller numbers by the quality of their forces. In other cases, the mountain plays host to more than a thousand hares. The mountain's original founder is unknown, though the legendary hero and founder of the Long Patrol was Lord Brocktree, who reclaimed the mountain from Ungatt Trunn and his Blue Hordes. Long before him, Salamandastron had been ruled by warlike badger lords who could seldom remain in harmony with one another. Brocktree's known predecessor was his father, Lord Stonepaw. The glow from the mountain's forge, when hot, can make it appear as if the volcano is active. Long ago, its core was excavated into a vast network of caverns and corridors and was henceforth made into a nearly impenetrable fortress that guards the shore. The fortress is situated at the western coast as a defense to the more friendly country further east from corsairs, and has since been the bane of sea vermin's existence, and the resident badger ruler and the Long Patrol will defend against any threat in the area even unto death. One interesting part of Salamandastron is the forge where only badgers are permitted access except for some rare occasions. At some time, badger lords would come under the influence of Bloodwrath and while in their subconscious state, carve their future into the walls of Salamandastron. These revelations usually consist of images and secret writing that can only be read by the badger rulers of the mountain fortress. As a result an extensive history of the ancestral badger stronghold is carved into the walls of the mountains, adding yet a deeper fold in the mystery that is weaved about the mountain. Near this part of the mountain is a chamber Boar the Fighter constructed as a tomb for his father, Lord Brocktree. The complete interior of the mountain consists of the badger's living quarters, which are high up, the dining chamber, the cellars, bachelor hare barracks, sickbay, larders, dormitories, meeting chambers, nursery, armory, cells, lookout caves, the secret place of badger lords, and the grand forge room. Members Badger Ruler General *Beo Longpaw Members *Dindyy Broadsword Category:Area Category:Livable